


Five Things (x6)

by trascendenza



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Character, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various five things prompts for some of the queer couples that have appeared on Cold Case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x6)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theswearingkind.

**Five Days Jimmy Missed Coop** (2007-04-27)

5\. March 22, 1978: First Annual Meeting of the Vietnam Veterans for Peace (Chapter 22) meeting. He called the meeting to order with a fist clenched around his heart. Coop, he thinks, would have been proud.

4\. June 15, 1985: His son gets his badge.

3\. November 2, 1997: Jimmy's friend Will introduces him to his partner, Austin.

2\. December 1, 2006: A woman calls him about Coop's death.

1\. September 28, 1968: He wakes up.

*

**Five Names Daniela Tried and Rejected** (2007-05-15)

5\. _Edwina._ But then she realized that the name, in any form, was never who she was.

4\. _Ariela._ Close, but not quite.

3\. _Penelope._ She longed for it, but didn't think she had the right to such a beautiful name.

2\. _Maria._ It worked, but she felt awash in the sea of other Marias, three who lived within a block of her alone.

1\. _Susanna._ She thought—maybe—if Chris needed her to, she could change her name. She could try her best to fit in wherever they went, as long as she was with him.

**Five Places Chris Would Have Taken Daniela** (2007-04-27)

5\. His grandma's place in Vermont. He thinks they would have gotten along great.

4\. This little waterfall he'd seen once when they were camping up north. He hadn't been able to find it again the next time they went, but he suspected with Daniela, anything was possible.

3\. To the college he didn't attend. He went for orientation, thought how at home she would have been, and never went back.

2\. Paris. He'd stuck two twenties in a jar the day after he met her without thinking about why, and had it half filled up by their third date.

1\. Prom, and then away. Far, far away.

*

**Five Johns Justin Wished Were Someone Else** (2007-05-03)

5\. _Henry_. He'd already lost points for telling Justin a name; once he knew a name he couldn't just think of them as just a john, anymore. Top if off, Henry looked a lot like a punk his mom had dated for a few months, and he'd left with his mouth tasting of semen and bad memories.

4\. _Lanky._ Valentino had started calling him that, and the name stuck; he was a regular who was always trying to get Justin to talk to him, but Justin didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, anyone but Valentino, who had a way of listening that was so casual it didn't really feel like regular talking.

3\. _Fred._ He hates thinking about how this is exactly the kind of man his mother was trying to protect him from: crude, cruel, abusive. No kind of man at all.

2\. _Muttonchops._ Another Valentino-dubbed john who did have an ugly set on him and came around too often and started getting too comfortable. He also liked to make Justin feel young, liked to have him talk like a kid, and he was getting to the point where _anywhere but here_ was more of an automatic prayer than an actual hope.

1\. _Eduardo_. This was the only john who he didn't have to close his eyes with to see who he wanted: they had the same dark hair, dark eyes, the same rounded inflections in their words. But he still did, because even if Valentino didn't know, it still felt like a betrayal.

**Five Things Valentino Said in Spanish** (2007-08-29)

5\. "¿_Conoces_?" He asked Juan, jerking his head towards the new boy.

Juan shook his head; Valentino didn't know why he was glad.

4\. "_Novato estúpido_," he hissed when Justin tried to get into the car with Dominic, the man that flashed his shiny smile and big bills but always brought them back in the morning, broken and bruised, and tossed them out of his car to bleed in the street.

He hadn't meant to grab Justin's arm so hard, and flinched when he saw the bruises the next day.

3\. "_Para ti_," he grumbled, holding out the ice cream cone like it was toxic.

But it was worth it for Justin's smile.

2\. "_Dios mío_," he whispered under his breath when he saw Justin, _alive_, wrapped in a towel and colorless as bleached concrete, but _alive_.

1\. "_Te quiero._" He pressed the words with open-mouthed kisses into Justin's neck like a benediction.

**Five Cigarettes They Shared** (2007-05-03)

**Five.**

"Don't like new boys," he said, trying to make it sting, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Don't plan to be here long," the new boy said, just like they all did, but he looked so earnest Valentino almost believed him.

He bit his lip, and a flash of white slipped out from between his fingers.

"Share?" He offered. Against his better judgment, Valentino accepted.

**Four.**

"Set some aside, this week," Justin said, grinning, and Valentino just shook his head, smirking, but he lit them a celebration cigarette.

**Three.**

"_Fuck_," Valentino cursed, waking up, cradling his head in his hands, his chest so tight it burned.

Justin hovered a hand over his knee but didn't touch. "Rough night?"

Valentino just scrunched his eyes tighter.

"Here." Cloying smoke, and funny how it let him breathe, how Justin knew exactly what to do.

**Two.**

"C'mon," Justin said, dragging him by the elbow. "It's this little patch of green. Real grass. You'll like it."

"What's in it for me, huh?"

"Bought a fresh pack on my way here."

He kept walking, glad for the excuse.

**One.**

"Ask me again."

_Let me say yes._


End file.
